bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mashiro Kuna
Hollow Mask Technically, her mask hasn't changed from her original hollowfication, having a current pic of her (Vizard state) hollow mask would be better for accuracy.--KyleKiryu 18:43, July 13, 2010 (UTC) :Her original Hollowfication had antennae and covered legs. While not ridiculously, over-the-top different, the current mask and the original Hollowfication are not the same, so we cannot use an image of one for the other.--Xilinoc (talk) 14:09, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Romanization Shouldn't Mashiro Kikku, Mashiro Sūpā Kikku and Mashiro Doroppu Kikku be romanized to Mashiro Kick, Mashiro Super Kick and Mashiro Drop Kick since they are named in English.Videogamep (talk) 21:10, November 11, 2012 (UTC) People keep changing it back when I edit it. Could someone please respond here?Videogamep (talk) 19:12, November 12, 2012 (UTC) No it shouldn't. It was determined by the translator of this site that the way the type of kanji that is used reflects the technique being stated in this case as being like most techniques on the site. Only certain kanji dictates it be placed in english. Thus the reason why your edits keep getting undone by a member of the policy and standards committee whose job is to maintain the integrity of the page. Going over the Manuel of style for the site reflects this as well, we never go by what the anime says when determining information, that would make for a form of weak authentication.-- "Super" Lieutenant So, how do we go about this? Since Kyoraku now has two lieutenants, it isn't too far of a stretch to believe that Kensei couldn't have two as well. However, that badge she was wearing looks more like something she came up with, rather than an actual rank. So, any ideas, guys? [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 19:29, May 22, 2013 (UTC) :She probably bugged Kensei to make her the "Super" lieutenant. I'm saying we should put it in the Trivia section or something. :However, she did state that Hisagi shouldn't "disobey the Super Vice-Captain", though that is probably something of her doing as well. :The trivia thing would probably be best, at least until it gets clarified. Frankly, having her listed as co-Lieutenant in the character box, or even listing as a member of the Division at all, seems a bit pre-emptive. Like Kamikaze said, for all we know she's just doing whatever she wants to follow Kensei around. Kuinra (talk) 05:11, May 24, 2013 (UTC) ::I recall the Central 46 referring to Shunsui's request to have two lieutenants "unprecedented," so I somehow doubt that Kensei is in the same boat. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 06:23, May 24, 2013 (UTC) :Well first I would point out the fact that "Super" seems an exaggeration based on Mashiro's childish personality, it has no real bases in rank. Secondly I seriously doubt she is simply following Kensei around for the hell of it. Otherwise Love would still be hanging around with Rose as well. The Gotei 13 for all purposes are a military organization composed of true ranking and codes of operation. So if thats the case Mashiro would have to be there in some official capacity. Thirdly simply pointing out what the central 46 said without making note why its allowed is misleading while the central 46 did make a big deal about it, it is true that a captain can order their own division as they see fit. Ukitake had 2 3rd seats for some time and no lieutenant at all and no one cared. Shunsui even points out that the central 46 has made the point to allow the captains to choose or dismiss their own lieutenants and by extension of that it would seem control how they are run. After all urahara needed no confirmation that we know of to create and set up the SRDI which a significant organization currently. It would then seem not that they cant its just that it doesnt normally occur or rather hasnt before at least at lieutenant level until shunsui mentions it directly to them though as he points out they created the rule so they cant dismiss it and it could be true that kensei instituted the concept with no issue as he didnt have to answer to anyone directly. Shunsui had to because he brought it up at his confirmation as captain-commander. It also could be true kensei followed suit with shunsui and didnt institute her in the position until shunsui did the same with his division. Either way there is nothing saying you cant and anyway they correspond together well hisagi is more serious and straightforward and mashiro has known and understands kensei better and she is highly combat oriented. --